


A Question of Wings

by Eratoschild



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Moving On, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Somewhere between breaking off her engagement with Dean and Teddy’s return, Emily muses on how different the two men are and what it means to her.
Relationships: Dean Priest/Emily Byrd Starr, Teddy Kent/Emily Byrd Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Question of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write more Emily. This tiny bit just kept to mind with no further idea and I wanted to get it out.

Had she wings, Emily finally, sadly, admitted to herself, Dean would have clipped them. He’d have showered her with all manner of pretty speech about it, but he’d have done it nonetheless.

Had she wings, there was a time that Teddy would have grown his own to fly together. Her thoughts turned wistful to recall all the ways that Teddy had once promised to draw her. Maybe one with wings has even been an idea of his. She couldn’t say now, all these years later. 

Never once did he suggest drawing the two of them together though, with wings or without.

She could only feel some pity for Dean, and try not to mourn overmuch for what would never be with Teddy.


End file.
